Nightly Needs
by Justinia Invitica
Summary: Weiss is hiding a 'big' secret from the rest of her team, but with how close the team are it is only a matter of time until she is discovered
1. Chapter 1

**Very, very loosely based on a true experience I had once hiking, enjoy x**

Weiss shivered softly as her numb hands desperately tried to light the damp match. She once again quietly cursed herself for her impractical outfit, only bringing a t-shirt, jacket and skirt for a week long patrol of the forests surrounding Beacon.

As Weiss attempted to strike the match again it snapped, falling uselessly to the soggy ground. Weiss sighed heavily, well aware of the situation the team now found themselves in.

"Last match gone" Weiss proclaimed, turning around to look at her equally cold teammates who were sporting equally inadequate attire. Yang's eyes briefly flashed red at the news as she kicked over the small campfire she was preparing, she then collapsed on to the floor defeated. Yang's fiery semblance, which normally kept herself and the team warm, was gone as her aura had been depleted after hours of fighting Grimm.

Weiss then looked over to Ruby and Blake who were sitting on the other side of the makeshift campfire. Both huntresses had already given into the cold of the night, bringing their knees to their chests and hugging themselves to preserve heat. The girls were beginning to show signs of first stage hypothermia, if they didn't do anything soon then there would be problems.

Weiss decided to take command at this point, due to her natural affinity with the cold she was most likely the only one left who was thinking clearly. The military training Weiss had received from Winter came back to her and she immediately remembered what to do in this situation.

"We need to abandon the campfire, we're never going to light it when it's this damp and windy, but I've got another idea of how to keep warm" Weiss said confidently to her team. Ruby's eyes finally poked out from under the hood wrapped around her head to listen to her partner.

"If you all give me your sleeping bags and Yang may you pass the survival bag" Weiss continued as her team sprung to life to comply with her demands "then I'll line the survival bag with the sleeping bags to create a den, we all take off our wet clothes and climb in to keep warm, we should also cover it in leaves for camouflage." The rest of the team nodded as Weiss finished her plan, hastily getting to work with what little energy remained.

Soon the den was complete and the girls started to strip to their underwear, cold and survival instinct took over Weiss' prude nature as she hastily removed her wet clothes along with the rest of her team. As soon as each girl was left with just a bra and panties they quickly darted into the den, unable to handle the cold for a second longer.

Weiss was the last one to enter the den, she smiled softly as she found it to already be pleasantly warmed by the bodies of her teammates. "There's some space next to me Weiss" Yang whispered from the darkness, the brawler's hand found hers as she guided Weiss to a small free patch of ground in the cramped space.

As Weiss laid down she found herself pressed up against the side of Yang's body. Yang giggled quietly as the heiress tried to move away from her blonde teammate. "You're going to get cold if you don't keep close" Yang laughed softly as she snaked an arm around Weiss and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

Yang quickly fell asleep after their exhausting day, as did Ruby and Blake on the other side of Yang, Weiss however found sleep slightly harder to come by. Unused to physical contact whatsoever, Weiss now found herself trapped up against Yang's bare, hot and smooth skin. Weiss gently breathed in the sent of the blonde which was a delicious mix of sweat and lavender, Weiss unintentionally started tracing her fingers gently across Yang's toned stomach.

Weiss quickly became aware of the growing heat within herself as her senses became more and more overwhelmed by the allure of the half naked beauty she was cuddled up to. Weiss' breathing became heavier and her lips became wet with want as her libido began to kick into overdrive. Weiss stealthy moved in closer to Yang, but stopped suddenly as she felt something hard press against her.

This is probably a good time to mention that Weiss was hiding a 'big' secret.

Weiss turned around quickly so that Yang wouldn't feel Weiss' full erection pressed up against her, Weiss now had her back facing Yang. Yang stirred a little from the sudden movement, but soon went back to sleep blissfully unaware of what had just transpired.

Weiss, panicked by the fact that her teammate had almost found out her secret, lay there for a few moments in shock before assessing her situation. Reaching down between her legs Weiss found that her shaft had become fully erect and had sprung free from her tight white panties. Weiss was a grower you see, her penis was small enough that it was barely visible when flaccid but when erect it could put any man to shame. This is how Weiss managed to keep it secret for so long.

Despite the close call Weiss was still massively horny from her encounter with Yang, and therefore her penis was unwilling to behaviour itself. Weiss tried to control her breathing and think non-Yang related thoughts to try and moderate her hormonal body.

That started to work until Yang's hand, with her arm still wrapped around Weiss' body, brushed the head of Weiss' penis in its sleep. Weiss' shaft twitched at the sudden feel of someone else's touch, whatever composure Weiss had been gaining suddenly vanished and she could no longer control her urges.

Weiss decided she had to settle this the old fashioned way as her hand once again found itself between her legs. Weiss gently grasped her penis with one hand and started to slowly stroke her long shaft the entire length as she let out the softest of moans that barely left her throat.

Needing more, Weiss' other hand unhooked her lace bra and removed it so that she was naked apart from the panties pulled down around her thighs. Trailing her areola to her nipple, Weiss found she was just as hard here as she was between her legs and so she began to knead her right breast to the rhythm of stroking her cock.

Weiss was now in ecstasy as she turned so she was lying flat on her back, she started fondling the head of her penis which sent jolts of pleasure through her body. Weiss turned her head so her nose was now buried deep in the golden tassels of Yang's hair, the sent of the beauty only adding to the pleasure Weiss was now receiving.

Weiss moaned quietly but deeply in her friend's ear, images of Yang waking up and riding her cock filled Weiss' mind as the rhythm of both her hands increased. Yang stirred again, pulling Weiss in closer and laying her hand on Weiss' stomach which was becoming increasingly damp with her precum.

Far to horny to care at this point Weiss continued masturbating her dick right next to Yang's hand. This feeling of closeness further stimulated Weiss and her mind was soon overtaken by pure lust for sexual pleasure. Slowly grasping Yang's hand by the wrist, Weiss guided it over until it was lying on top of Weiss' dick, Weiss then slowly made Yang's hand slide up and down the left of her shaft.

Receiving a hand job from her sleeping teammate was by far the most sexual thing Weiss had done in her entire life, soon the familiar feeling of an approaching climax swept through Weiss as her cock continued to be stroked by Yang's strong hands.

Worried about the mess she would cause after being pent up for so long Weiss quickly removed her panties from around her leg to act as a makeshift tissue to stop the amount of cum about to shoot out of the heiress. The Climax soon overtook the young girl as she moaned desperately from the release and pleasure overtook her body completely.

Weiss however was not quick enough with her panties and a spurt of cum escaped before Weiss covered the head of her penis with her panties. Weiss' back arched as spurt after spurt of cum was released from Weiss' penis, each one sending waves of pleasure across the young girl's body. Soon her small panties became saturated by cum and it started to leak onto Weiss' stomach.

Finally the climax ended and Weiss just laid there for a second as the pleasure of what she had just done slowly subsidised. Never had Weiss experienced such an intense orgasm before, and so she wasn't used to this level of sexual bliss. Soon however she realised she was going to have to clean up the mess she had just made.

Firstly Weiss reluctantly removed Yang's hand that was still grasped around the base of her shaft, letting it flop to her side. Next Weiss took her cum stained panties and threw them in a pocket of her travel bag, that could be dealt with later. Now Weiss had to deal with the cum that was now pooling around her stomach, with nothing to clean it up with Weiss sighed as she realised what she had to do.

Weiss scoped up as much of the sticky substance as she could with her fingers she brought her cum to her face, she had often wondered what her own fluid would taste like and now she would know. Licking each finger like it was a lollipop, Weiss guzzled the cum on her fingers as she quickly became addicted to the saltiness of her own seed.

Once her hands were as clean as she could manage, Weiss remembered the rouge spurt of cum which had escaped before she could cover herself. Setting about to finding it she traced her hand in the direction she assumed it went. Soon Weiss found herself once again tracing Yang's toned body with her fingers until she felt the warm liquid pooling around Yang's mostly exposed cleavage.

Still far too turned on to care, Weiss wasted no time cutting out the middle man and started to sensually lick her cum off Yang's bust. The blonde must of been a heavy sleeper as she barely stirred when Weiss' tongue slithered in between Yang's breasts to thoroughly clean what was left of the mess. Weiss could only imagine what Yang would think if she woke up now, seeing Weiss' head in her chest with her mouth still slightly covered in cum.

Once satisfied that Yang was clean once again, Weiss finally laid back down to get some well earned rest from all the 'exercise'. However licking Yang clean had excited Weiss once again putting her back to where she started.

'It's going to be a long night' Weiss thought as she grabbed her erect dick once again.

 **To be continued...**

 **Hi! This is my first time writing something which isn't on history, so I'm very open to criticism. Be as harsh as you like I, I'm not offended easily, all criticism is useful to me**

 **JV x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy x**

' _Well this is just a terrible situation'_ Weiss thought as she and her team wandered through downtown Vale. After nearly freezing to death last night the team decided to go back to beacon the shortest route possible, through the city of Vale itself.

Whilst Weiss was glad that the patrol was finally over, she was now more worried about the fact she was walking through the city with no panties on. This morning she had been up first and out of the den to change before anyone had noticed her lack of undergarments, but the wind blowing up her skirt was trying to expose her once more.

The thought that the difference between people knowing at not knowing her secret was a gust of wind terrified Weiss, but the thought of exposing herself to so many people was staring to arouse the heiress. Images of her skirt being blown upwards and revealing her fully erect cock to her teammates and the world flooded Weiss' mind, the thought made her twitch between her legs.

"Weiss!" The heiress snapped out of her trance as her name was called by her team leader. "Your going the wrong way!" Weiss had been so lost in her thoughts that she had completely missed the turning, as she swivelled around Weiss gulped as she felt her skirt brush her semi-erect cock.

"Sorry, must of been daydreaming" Weiss explained as she joined the rest of her team heading the right way.

"That's fine Weissy, we've all had a long few days" Ruby laughed as she put an arm round her teammate's shoulder "do you mind if you quickly come with me to get a new jacket?" Ruby's jacket had been ripped this morning by a Grimm, Weiss was happy to comply as it gave her a chance to buy some new underwear.

Weiss and Ruby peeled off to find a clothes shop as Yang and Blake headed back to Beacon. Weiss walked uncomfortably trying to simultaneously keep her skirt down and hide her growing erection.

"You okay Weissy, you've seemed on edge all day." Ruby asked, noticing her teammates discomfort and naturally wanting to help.

"I'm fine, just a little tired" Weiss replied hastily, unable to meet Ruby's eyes.

"Oh well I'm sorry for dragging you along to go shopping with me it's just that you're always look so cool and elegant with what you wear and I just wanted you to help pick something out for me because you always know what looks good and..." Weiss planted a finger on Ruby's lips to stop her babbling from continuing.

"Ruby I'm your partner, you know I'm always happy to help you, but if we could focus on getting this done so that we can get back I'd be much obliged" Weiss explained, slowly removing her finger from Ruby's lips. The caped girl nodded enthusiastically and quickly set off to find the store, Weiss took a moment to sort her skirt out once again before following her childish leader.

They duo soon found a shop and Weiss got to work picking out clothes for Ruby, Weiss decided she might as well make her partner try on entire outfits while she was here. Ruby had a great figure and the heiress knew she would make a beautiful women if she ever tried more mature clothing, something Weiss was gradually making her partner accept.

Weiss finished picking out her ensemble of outfits and made her way back to Ruby who was over in the men's section and was looking at boots and ammo belts. Weiss cleared her throats and the girl in red turned around to see the pile of clothes her partner was holding.

"You want me to try on... all of those?" Ruby asked, wincing at how tight and uncomfortable some of the outfits Weiss was holding up looked.

"Of course, you asked for my help in improving your wardrobe and in my opinion it all needs to change." Weiss replied handing the clothes over to the younger girl before guiding her over to the dressing rooms. "Now try all of these on and tell me which ones you like the look of, I've got some stuff to buy myself in the meantime..." Weiss continued, already making her way over to the underwear section.

"Weiss... do you mind staying with me while I try these on so that you can tell me how they look." Ruby plead, her puppy dog eyes meeting Weiss'. The heiress despite her need to buy undergarments couldn't resist the powerful pout from her cute partner.

"Okay, just make it quick please" Weiss sighed, making her way into the cramped dressing room and sitting on the stool in the corner while Ruby stood on the other side. Ruby thanked her partner before quickly getting out of her outfit until she was just left in her red panties and black sports bra, she then started to go through the clothes to pick something to try on.

Weiss on the other hand was becoming increasingly aware of how mature her partner's body was becoming. She had seen Ruby in just her underwear countless times before, that's just a part of living with someone, but Weiss had always been to preoccupied to pay much attention in the past. Ruby's legs were long, slender and toned to perfection from the amount of running the caped girl did. The martial arts training that Blake had been putting Ruby through had ensured that her stomach was strong to the point that her abs were slightly visible. Finally the boxing that she does with Yang had built up the strength in her arms to form a fiercely sexy woman out of Ruby. Not to mention the fact that her breasts were growing larger by the day and now had a noticeable jiggle to them. Ruby then bent over to step into a red dress, exposing her firm and curvaceous arse to Weiss which made her drool at the sight.

Weiss quickly snapped out of her trance when she felt the hem of her skirt strain against her, looking down she saw that her skirt had been opened up as her fully erect penis had acted like a tent pole as it grew. If Ruby had turned around at that second she would have had a clear view up Weiss' skirt and thus seen the beast that lay beneath it. Weiss however was quick to hide her veiny member though by pushing it against her stomach and putting a few clothes on top to hide the bulge.

"Okay what do you think of this Weissy." Ruby asked, turning around to reveal her outfit to her aroused partner. Ruby was sporting a long red dress that went all the way down to her shins and was accompanied by black lacing, it hugged the small girls frame perfectly and seemed to accentuate her figure even more than when she was in just her bra and panties. Weiss' penis seemed to defy logic and became even stiffer at the sight.

"Yeah that looks... really great, you should definitely get it." Weiss managed to say, trying not to sound too flustered when speaking to her ignorant teammate.

"Oh that's great because it was the only one I could see myself wearing, sorry Weiss but I think I need more time before I change my style completely." Ruby said sheepishly, trying not to upset the heiress.

"That's fine, at least you liked something I picked out." Weiss replied, secretly relieved that she wasn't going to have to endure anymore sexual torture.

"Oh sorry do you mind if I quickly try on a new bra as well, I think I've gone up a size but I need a second opinion." Weiss winced as her cock twitched at the offer, but she was in no position to refuse so nodded and turned around to give Ruby some privacy. Weiss quickly realised that turning around gave her partner absolutely no privacy as there was a mirror which gave Weiss full view of the undressing girl.

Before Weiss could stop her Ruby undid her bra and Weiss got a good glimpse of her partner's still developing bust. They were perkiest breasts Weiss had ever laid eyes on, due to the coldness of the building the nipples stood erect as well which added to their overall allure. Ruby quickly covered them up but not before the image of them was planted thoroughly in Weiss' mind, making her horniner than she thought possible in this situation. Weiss could now slightly see her bulge even through the layers of clothes on top of it, she now knew that this erection would never go away by itself.

"Okay you can turn around now." Ruby stated, unaware that she was being observed regardless. The heiress uncomfortably and slowly turned around on the stool, painfully aware of how large she had become between her legs.

"Yes... you have definitely... grown." Weiss was almost at the point of full on moaning as she got another look at her partner's now clothed chest. Luckily Ruby was innocent enough not to notice Weiss' changing tone.

"Great! Thank you so much again for doing this for me, do you mind quickly putting the rest back while I pay for these." Ruby said, getting changed back into her original outfit and rushing off to the cashier with the dress and bra.

Weiss finally had a moment to herself to assess her situation. Standing up Weiss found that her penis could no longer be contained by her skirt at all, always sticking out no matter how many times Weiss tried to push it back in. There was also no way that Weiss could deal with her erection in the dressing room, she would have make her way over to the bathroom on the other side of the shop.

Hiding her exposed erection with the pile of clothes she was holding, Weiss timidly walked out of the dressing room. She had never felt so vulnerable before, the shop wasn't that busy but it didn't change the fact that she was having to manually cover up her decency. Weiss' breathing increased as once again she became further aroused by the thought of exposing her long erect cock to the strangers surrounding her, she began to wonder if she was a bit of an exhibitionist.

Weiss continued to awkwardly shuffle towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving for her strange behaviour. She quickly grabbed the first panties she could as she made her way past the underwear section and she finally found herself at the door of the Women's bathroom. Praying to the gods that there was none in there, Weiss threw down the clothes she was holding onto a nearby desk and darted into the bathroom before anyone saw her fully exposed penis.

Upon entering the bathroom she sighed with relief to find it empty, Weiss entered one of the stools on her left. Sitting down on the toilet Weiss took a moment before her breathing returned to normal, not even fighting Grimm was this stressful. Once Weiss had finally collected herself she looked at the source of all her troubles, located between her legs.

Weiss moaned softly at how big her penis had become, she envied anyone that had the opportunity to ride it themselves. When she placed her hand on her shaft it throbbed in response, it was harder than stone but pleasantly warm to the touch. She began to stroke it up and down ever so slowly, imaging that once again it was Yang's strong hands pleasuring her.

Weiss moaned erotically as she recalled last night's events, her spare hand went to her breasts as she began to knead them at a fever pitch. Increasing the pace of the stroking of her dick, Weiss couldn't wait until she could taste the salty scent of her own semen on her lip again. She heard the door to the bathroom open, but Weiss couldn't care less as she started to moan even louder and more sensually.

Finally Weiss thought of Ruby and the sight she had seen from the mirror. Images of Ruby's young and firm tits filled Weiss' mind as she began to tug harder on her dick, waves of pleasure running through her. Thoughts of Ruby getting wet and touching herself at the sight of her partner's enormous cock plagued Weiss' head, forcing her to moan louder and masturbate even faster. Finally visions of forcing Ruby down and shoving her giant cock into her partner's tight virgin pussy was all Weiss could see, pleasure over took the heiress' body entirely.

The climax came suddenly and violently, the pleasure of it causing Weiss to collapse onto the toilet as spurts of cum started to cover the ceiling, walls and floor. Weiss moaned louder with each spurt, the ecstasy of it sending visible shivers down Weiss' body. Weiss just sat there for a few moments before she found the energy to move, looking down she was relieved to find her penis had returned to its normal small and flaccid form.

Cleaning herself as best she good, Weiss quickly put on her newly stolen panties and hastily retreated from the bathroom stool. Upon entering the bathroom she saw a cute brunette fanus with grey fox ears staring back at her, from the look on her face Weiss knew she heard everything that went on in the stool. In a very un-Weisslike moment the heiress merely licked the semen left on her finger, winked at the fanus and walked confidently out of the bathroom.

Weiss then found Ruby who had just finished paying for the clothes, Weiss drunk in the sexy sight of the girl she had just jacked off to before walking over to her.

"Hey Weissy, sorry there was a massive queue so it took ages!" Ruby exclaimed as the duo made their way out of the store. "Did you find what you were looking for in the end." Ruby asked, looking over to her partner who seemed far more relaxed than usual.

"Yes, yes I did." Weiss replied slowly before smiling softly at Ruby as the pair started to wander home.

 **So Weiss has had a chapter with Yang and with Ruby, I'm sure you guys can figure out who's coming next**

 **See you next time**

 **JV x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy x**

'Focus on the fight, focus on the fight' Weiss told herself again and again as she was thrown to the floor once more as Blake managed to trip her up during their spar.

"Come on Weiss, you should have seen that coming from miles away." Blake smirked smugly as she stood over the fallen heiress. Weiss waited for Blake to get closer before kicking the fanus in the knee and throwing her to the floor so their positions were reversed.

"And you shouldn't get so overconfident when fighting me." Weiss lectured as she returned her own smug smirk to her teammate.

"Touché Weiss, that was a good move." Blake admitted in defeat, holding out her hand so Weiss could help her off the ground. Blake then started performing her signature stretching as she prepared for another round of fighting with the heiress.

Weiss soon found herself once again distracted from the fight as her attention was taken by her feline sparring partner. Blake was wearing tight black leggings and a very supportive deep purple sports bra, this outfit greatly complemented her slim and highly athletic body. Whilst this was eye candy to Weiss in itself, when Blake did her stretches was when the heiress really started to heat up.

Due to Blake's feline heritage she was inhumanly flexible and so could stretch her body in ways that Weiss could only dream of. As Blake bent backwards she accentuated her long slim legs and her wide hips, as she bent forwards Weiss could make out the exact shape of her tight and firm arse through Blake's leggings.

Weiss was still just about keeping her hormonal body in check, but she knew it wouldn't take much before she started growing between her legs. It had been over a week since she had last had that release at the clothes store with Ruby (it's very difficult to get some alone time when living with three other girls) and so Weiss was ready to pop at any moment. These early morning exercise sessions with Blake normally keep her too exhausted to get aroused, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep herself in check around her beautiful teammates.

"You ready to go again?" Blake asked as she finished off her stretches, not noticing Weiss' hungry stares. The heiress' mind came back to the present as Weiss nodded and brought her hands up to meet Blake's.

Blake lunged with a left jab, but Weiss recognised the feint and brought her arms down to block Blake's other hand which was aimed for her gut. Weiss quickly took the offensive as she grabbed Blake by the arm as she smashed her leg into side of the Fanus' stomach. Blake stumbled back a bit but took the hit well as she quickly brought up the palm of her hand to hit Weiss' exposed solar plexus.

Weiss felt her breath leave her lungs and was defenceless as Blake got a leg behind the Heiress and Judo threw her to the ground. Blake then got on top of the grounded heiress to pin her, confident that victory was hers. Weiss soon realised that Blake was sitting right on top of her crotch, and the subtle movements the fanus was making were sending sensations between the heiress' legs.

Feeling her arousal growing, Weiss panicked and could only think about getting her sparring partner off her. Weiss twisted violently under Blake and brought her knee up to smash into the girl's back, Blake yelped in pain from the impact and loosened her grip on Weiss. The heiress then took the advantage and pushed Blake face down onto the ground, pinning her to the floor with her knee.

"Wow Weiss, never seen you use that move before." Blake said, her voice muffled as her face was pressed to the ground. "As much as I'm impressed, do you mind if you let go this is starting to hurt a little." Blake continued as Weiss refused to release her from the restraining hold. Weiss took a moment to calm herself down before getting up and turning her back to Blake so the girl couldn't see her bulge.

"I think I'm going to call it a day and have a shower." Weiss stated, her back still turned to Blake as she began to make her way over to the changing rooms.

"Okay, I might go and do a quick run before doing the same." Blake replied, sensing that her teammate needed a little space.

Once Weiss entered the changing room she sighed and collapsed onto one of the benches. None else came to the gym this early so Weiss was safe in the knowledge that she had a bit of time to herself. Looking down Weiss could see that her bulge was clearly visible through her tight leggings, she groaned internally as she felt it strain against her clothing.

She couldn't keep living like this, constantly fighting her libido was exhausting and unbearable. She needed to find a way to get her release that wasn't as risky as the last couple of times. Weiss stripped off her gym clothes until she was butt naked, a feeling of relief came over her as her penis was freed from it's fabric prison.

Walking over to a mirror she gasped at the erotic sight she was greeted with. Weiss knew she was pretty in a sort of perfectly presented princess sort of way, never though had she been described as sexy or erotic though as she saw herself now. Looking in the mirror Weiss saw her pale skin was slightly damp with sweat, making it glisten in the light, and her body looked far more toned than normal from the recent workout. And to top it all off her dick was sticking out proudly from her hour-glass hips, the sight of her own cock making it finally grow into its fully erect state. Weiss was truly a sight to behold.

Weiss slowly grasped her cock as she looked at herself dead in the eyes through the mirror. She watched her own nipples harden right in front of her as she began to masturbate to herself. She watched her hand move slowly up and down the entire length of her shaft as she began to slowly trace circles on her nipples.

Weiss was making all kinds of erotic sounds and moans, finally able to make as much noise as she liked without the risk of being heard. Weiss closed her eyes as her mind went to the familiar images which help her to get off. Yang with her strong and comforting hands sensually tugging at her cock, Ruby's cute silver eyes looking up at her as she sucks her dick, and now a new image of Weiss pounding Blake's perfect ass from behind was added to the collection.

Weiss began to make her way over to the showers as the pace of her hand increased. Weiss could feel something building inside of her, Weiss knew that because she hadn't masturbated for so long that the amount of cum would be unprecedented. Weiss entered the shower without closing the door behind her, she leaned back onto the wall and closed her eyes as she focused on the pleasure.

Weiss now imagined all three of her teammates kneeling down in front of her: Yang was on left sucking each ballsac periodically, Blake was on the right slowly licking the length of the shaft with her tongue and Ruby was in the middle with her lips wrapped around the head. The image was enough to push Weiss over the edge as she looked down and pointed her penis at her face.

Weiss let out a shrieking moan as the climax hit the heiress like a train, it would of made the young girl fall to her knees if she hadn't been leaning against the wall. Spurts of cum shot out of her dick with enough power to splash onto Weiss' face, with some even finding its way into her moaning mouth. Weiss guzzled down the cum greedily before sighing in delight that she had finally been granted her release.

"Wow, you really were pent up weren't you." Said a voice in front of Weiss suddenly.

The heiress quickly looked up and her heart stopped as she saw Blake standing in front of her, arms crossed and smirking. Weiss frantically attempted to cover up her decency as she tried to explain herself to the fanus.

"This isn't what it looks like." Weiss explained desperately, still trying to cover both her semi-erect penis and her exposed chest.

"Oh it seems I was mistaken then: so you don't have a penis, you weren't just masturbating in the public showers and you didn't just cum in your own face." Blake replied sarcastically as she continued to watch her teammate with a smirk.

There was a short silence as Weiss tried to form an answer, cum started to drip off her face onto the floor. "Okay I can't really argue that, just please don't think I'm some sort of monster or be annoyed that I didn't tell you guys." Weiss asked with little hope of it actually being true.

"Well that would be a little hypocritical of me if I did, considering the secrets I hid from you for a while." Blake indicated towards her exposed cat ears on her head to make her point. "And anyway I've know about your condition for a while now without holding it against you." Blake continued nonchalantly.

"You have! How?" Weiss exclaimed with shock.

"I'm a fanus so every time you get... excited I can smell it from miles away." Blake explained, blushing slightly from the shared information.

"Oh, I'm so... I'm so sorry." Weiss replied, feeling extremely embarrassed as she recalled the numerous times she had been aroused near Blake.

"It's fine, I have to deal with so many smells and everyone else also..." Blake trailed off as her ears twitched on top of her head from something. She quickly put her hand to Weiss' mouth and pushed her back into the shower before closing the shower door behind both girls.

Weiss was about to scream at Blake and ask what the hell she was doing when the heiress heard the bathroom door open, the tell-tale whistle of Yang filled the room. Weiss realised that Blake had just saved her from getting caught with her pants down, literally. As they both heard Yang begin to get changed, Weiss begun to be acutely aware of how close Blake was to her naked body. With her hand to Weiss' mouth, Blake had smeared the heiress' face with the remaining cum and filled the girl's senses with her own seed.

Blake looked down in surprise as she felt something brush her leg, despite cumming mere moments ago Weiss penis had once again grown due to its closeness to Blake. The fanus looked up at the heiress accusingly, Weiss could only shrug as she tried to battle her rising libido.

Yang soon left to go to the gym and Weiss sighed as Blake released her hand from Weiss mouth, the heiress quickly started to clean herself off as the fanus did the same. They both got changed in silence as neither of them wanted to break the awkward tension between them.

"Can you please not tell the others" Weiss pleaded quietly as the pair started to make their way back to the dorm.

"About our little encounter we just had, no I won't tell them about that." Blake replied to the delight of the heiress. "However if you don't tell Ruby and Yang about your condition by next week then I'll have to tell them, I promised I wouldn't keep any more secrets from them." Blake continued.

Weiss knew Blake was right but groaned anyway, this was not going to be fun.

 **I'll probably only do one or two more chapters of this story as I'm currently writing something a bit more serious which will take priority. This series was only ever meant for me to get used to how this website worked Publishing wise, and for your enjoyment of course ;)**

 **See you guys next time  
JV x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy x**

 _The Ninja landed deftly, the sound of her feet being muffled by the soft carpet. She took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom. Ever so slowly she stalked her way over to the huge bed which took centre stage in the room, as the ninja peered over the mess of blankets and pillows she made saw the form of the sleeping princess inside._

'This is actually pretty good' Weiss thought to herself as she read the beginning of the ninja story, Blake's reading taste might not be as bad as she originally thought.

It had been almost a week since Blake and Weiss' run in at the gym, it had been one of the most stressful weeks in Weiss' life. Every time the heiress thought she had perked up enough courage to tell Ruby and Yang the truth something had happened which had got in the way. Blake kept reminding her that the deadline was fast approaching which hadn't helped Weiss' stress levels at all.

For now though Weiss could forget about all that and could finally relax for a couple of hours. Yang and Ruby had been forced to attend extra lectures after their terrible last few tests scores, leaving the dorm room to just Weiss and Blake. As is tradition when these two are left alone they recommend each other books to read, wisely using the silence which is so hard to come by when living with the sisters.

Weiss had given Blake a dramatic retelling of the history of Atlas to read, Blake on the other hand had given Weiss one of her favourite ninja stories which was turning into quite an enjoyable read. Weiss eagerly dove back into book, already invested in the characters.

 _The ninja just sat there watching her target for a while, with her in enhanced vision she watched the Princess blissfully sleep with a small smile on her face. Looking down the ninja could see that the girl's nightgown had slipped down slightly, exposing a small amount of the princess' perfectly pale white shoulder. As the ninja became distracted she accidentally knocked over a candle stick on the table next to the bed._

 _The sound made the princess wake up with a start as her eyes instantly locked on to the ninja. The, ninja put her finger to her lips and the princess nodded calmly in understanding, this obviously hadn't been the first time a strange person had barged into her bedroom at night._

" _Princess Snow?" the ninja asked quietly, the girl nodded in response. "I am the ninja known as Amaryllis, I have been hired to kidnap you and ransom you back to your family."_

 _Snow once again nodded in understanding before slowly standing up out of bed and walking towards the ninja, her hips swaying sensually side to side._

" _Are you sure there's nothing I can do to... change your mind?" The Princess asked, her voice soft and breathy. To drive home her point Snow reached behind her and unclasped her dress, in one movement it fell to the ground leaving the Princess completely nude._

" _I think we might be able to... make an arrangement." The ninja replied before pushing snow back onto the bed and quickly climbing in on top of her. Their lips soon met passionately as Amaryllis' hand soon trailed down the Princess' body to find her bare, already wet pussy._

 _As soon as the ninja's fingers touched snow's clit the princess bit down on Amaryllis' lips and moaned deeply. This gave the ninja courage to continue as she begun to work her way around the Vagina, rubbing circles in between the Princess' legs. Snow for her part started to buck to the Ninja's rhythm as her eyes began to roll back in pleasure._

A small chuckle on the other side of the room snapped Weiss out of the pure smut she was reading. Looking across the room she saw Blake's eyes quickly dart back to the book she was meant to be reading, a small smile still left on her lips. Weiss looked down in confusion and saw that a visible bulge was trying to fight its way out the pyjamas Weiss was wearing, clearly the heiress had become very aroused during her time reading.

"You gave me this book on purpose didn't you, you wanted this to happen!" The heiress accused the girl sitting on the other side of the room.

"Me, give you a smutty book on purpose just to arouse you for my enjoyment, never!" Blake replied, feigning coy. "You have to admit it is a fun read though." Blake continued with a smile on her face.

Weiss grumbled in frustration as she tried to calm herself down, but the images of the princess and ninja humping were quickly making this an impossibility. The heiress turned around and lay on her front to hide her growing erection from her perverted teammate.

"You know this is really embarrassing for me." Weiss said quietly, her voice muffled by the fact that her face was pressed into her pillow. She turned her face to look at Blake for an apology.

"I know I'm sorry" Blake replied sincerely, putting her book down and giving Weiss her full attention. "But can't you just..." the fanus trailed off as she performed jerking motions with her hand.

"Where do I have the privacy to do that though?" Weiss replied in frustration. "This is the only room I have which is my own and one of you guys are always in it with me." Weiss continued as she once again face planted into her pillow.

Blake turned around on her side so that she was staring straight at the heiress. "Well... there's only me right now... you could always... relive yourself now." Blake proposed slowly, blushing as she struggled to find the words.

There was silence for a moment as Weiss absorbed in what the fanus just said. "What?" the heiress asked still very confused, she sat up in bed to pay attention to the other girl.

Blake sighed heavily and blushed once again from embarrassment before replying. "Look I'm just going to come out and be honest with you because I feel like you deserve it after all this." Blake took a deep breath before continuing. "My fanus traits aren't just my ears and my ability to stretch, it also affects more... primal parts of my body. Pretty much that means that my sex drive goes off the charts sometimes and like you I struggle to find times where I can... relive myself." Blake struggled to meet Weiss' eye as she was explaining herself.

The heiress once again took a moment to fully comprehend what Blake was saying before replying herself. "So... what are you proposing we do about that then?" Weiss asked, fairly certain of where this was going but not wanting to be the one to say it.

"I'm proposing that we swap reading time together to masturbation time together." Blake said quickly, wanting to get to the point before this dragged on too long.

"Okay, lets do it" Weiss replied immediately. She wasn't sure if she said yes because she was horny, sorry for Blake or just really desperate to see the fanus naked.

Blake smiled in relief at the answer. "Thank you Weiss you have no idea how much I need this, and I think you won't be complaining either." Blake laughed as Weiss' bulge became visible once again, the heiress blushed but made no attempt to hide it this time.

The two girls were silent for a moment, both not really knowing what to do next. "Do you want to start now?" Blake asked, knowing that one of them would ask the question sooner or later.

"Absolutely yes" Weiss replied, relieved that she didn't have to ask. The heiress pulled down her pyjama bottoms slowly and her erection sprang free with a bounce, Weiss hungrily grasped her shaft before looking over to Blake. The fanus hadn't moved yet, her eyes were fixated on Weiss' dick and the girl had begun to drool from the sight.

"Blake do you mind if I'm not the only one... Exposed here?" Weiss asked, Blake nodded but her eyes didn't leave the heiress' cock.

"Yeah, let's both just strip off so we're on equal footing." Replied Blake with her eyes still drawn to the Weiss' increasingly erect cock. The fanus then stood up out of bed and started to strip off out of her pyjamas, Weiss eagerly jumped up and followed suit. Soon both girls were standing completely nude facing each other.

Weiss had never seen someone naked before in such a sexual manner, she took a second to admire the beautiful body before her. Blake was clearly as excited and aroused as Weiss was as her nipples stood firm and her lips glistened between her legs, the fanus blushed and closed her leg slightly to hide just how wet she was. Weiss' penis was painfully hard and veiny, perfectly contrasting the small and delicate form of the heiress. Both girls were immeasurably turned on by the other and couldn't wait to start touching themselves.

"Shall we both... do it on my bed... to minimise the mess I mean" Weiss asked in a flustered voice, her hips swaying side to side nervously as her hands were both behind her back. Blake nodded in the affirmative and both girls went to Weiss' bed, the heiress went in first and got as close to the wall as possible as the fanus carefully got in beside her in the cramped space.

Weiss could feel how warm and flustered Blake was as the two girls were pressed against each other, Weiss couldn't wait any longer as her hand slowly travelled down to grasp her dick. Weiss moaned gently as she felt her hand around her shaft, she had never been more turned out in her life so her member was practically begging for a release. As Weiss began to slowly pleasure herself she took a glance over at her teammate beside her, Blake's vision was still locked onto Weiss' erection but the fanus' hand had now found her clit and she was beginning to slowly rub.

Weiss was now transfixed by her teammate's pussy as she began to speed up the stroking of her own cock to match the rhythm the other girl's rubbing. Blake soon slipped her middle finger into her slick lower lips and began to hump her finger as she pumped it in and out of herself, Weiss was delighted by this show and needed to feel closer to the action. Still jacking herself off at an increasingly rapid rate, Weiss moved in closer to Blake so the two girls were practically snuggling each other. Blake took this a step further by turning herself to face Weiss slightly, the two girl's nipples were now rubbing against each other as Weiss' penis was pressed slightly against Blake's stomach.

Blake and Weiss were now looking directly into each other's eyes, their faces only a couple of inches apart as they began to increase the speed of their respective masturbation. Weiss began to fondle the head of her penis which was leaking precum onto Blake's body, Weiss let out a long and erotic moan right beside the Fanus' ear. Blake in response added another two fingers into her tight pussy and started to pump more vigorously, this made Blake let out a long, sexual and moaning purr which was the most erotic thing Weiss had ever heard.

Blake pulled in Weiss closer as both girls became completely overtaken with sexual lust. Blake put her legs round Weiss' thigh and began to rub against this instead of her own fingers, the Fanus' juices began to run freely down the heiress' leg. Weiss dick was now pressed firmly between Blake's body and her own, so she started to simply hump Blake's body instead of pleasuring herself normally. Both girl's hands were now free to roam the other's body and did so liberally, both girls eventually decided to rest their hands on the other's bare arse cheeks though.

Blake and Weiss continued to outdo each other on the most erotic noises they were making, after they started to rub off on one another however they instead focused on just getting enough air to keep going. Once again Blake and Weiss' eyes met as both girls increased their humping to maximum as the feeling of a climax was building in the two of them, in a moment of lust their lips met and their tongues started to explore each others mouths.

Both of the girls moaned into the other as they attacked each other's lips passionately, before long they had to break away though for breath and instead opted to rest on each other's foreheads and plant the odd kiss on the other's cheek.

"I'm going to cum... a lot" Weiss managed to say breathlessly, her voice broken up by multiple sensual moans.

"Me too" Blake admitted, equally breathless as her eyes started to roll back into her head from the pleasure.

Weiss moved in to kiss Blake once more as both girls climaxed simultaneously. Weiss increased her grip around Blake tenfold as spurt after spurt of cum shot out of Weiss' dick which was still trapped between both bodies, both girls quickly became completely covered in jizz from the chest upwards. Blake's orgasm added to the mess as her squirting climax coated both girls from the thighs down in her own fluid. Weiss pushed Blake down and continued their exploration of each other's mouth as the wave of the climax slowly subsided.

Soon both of them ran out of breath and Weiss flopped down on the messy sheets beside Blake, both girls were panting heavily from what they had just done. After a while they're breathing began to steady, Blake turned on her side to hug the exhausted heiress before purring softly this time from the after-climax pleasure.

"We're definitely doing this again" Blake demanded softly as she began to lick the cum off of Weiss' face like the cat she truly was.

"Oh trust me, this is only the beginning" Weiss replied with a knowing smile, she then too began to clean her teammate with her tongue as she began to plan all the naughty things she was going to do with this dirty fanus.

 **A general tip to you all, don't try and write smut during a lecture because it's slightly distracting ;)**

 **I'll only be doing one other chapter unless someone PMs me a scene they would like to see futa Weiss in which I approve of. I should post the start to my more serious story sometime in the next week and would really appreciate if you checked it out.**

 **Until next time**

 **JV x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy x**

"This is utterly unacceptable!" Weiss exclaimed as both Ruby and herself stood in front of the shower in the team's shared bathroom. The heiress' partner nodded in agreement, clearly nervous about what was going to happen.

Ozpin had called everyone to a meeting yesterday, the professor began to explain some of the downsides of having a school on top of a cliff. The pumps that brought the water up from the reservoir had burst, so now the school was running on what little reserves they had left until the pipe was fixed. So this boiled down to the fact that each dorm had very limited water, and so not everyone could afford to have their own shower today.

That announcement came almost immediately after Weiss and Blake's 'reading' secession yesterday afternoon, so Weiss still was yet to tell Ruby and Yang about her condition. Waking up this morning however the heiress had found a note saying that Yang and Blake had got up early, had a shower together and gone down to Vale before Weiss and Ruby had woken up. This meant that the two remaining girls had to shower together, something Weiss was dreading dearly.

"Okay this is how it's going to work" Weiss ordered Ruby as both girls stood in front of the shower. "You're more comfortable than me with this whole being naked in front of each other thing, so you're going to go in first and stand in the corner facing the wall, I'm going to then get in and face the other corner, once we've finished showering I get out first and then you follow afterwards. You understand?" Weiss explained knowing that this was the only way that her secret might not be discovered.

Ruby readily agreed to this plan, not wanting to irate the frustrated heiress any further, and so the younger girl quickly stripped off and stood in the corner of the shower while Weiss' back was turned. Weiss soon followed her partner's lead and stripped down bare, the heiress' flaccid penis on full display. As the heiress turned around however she was confronted by the naked form of the back of her partner, Ruby's arse might be small but its firmness made up for that fact.

"Are you... going to get in?" Ruby asked while still facing to corner, Weiss realised she had been staring at her nude teammate far too long. Weiss looked down to see that she had begun to twitch between her legs, she hadn't begun to be erect yet but she wasn't far off.

Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself down before entering the shower, being careful not to brush her partner as she did so. Weiss turned on the shower and began to squeeze out some shower gel, she heard Ruby doing the same behind her.

Weiss started with lathering her legs with the mind of working her way up her body, however as Weiss bent down to get to her ankles she felt her arse press against Ruby's own firm cheeks. The heiress mumbled an apology before quickly moving herself slightly forward, Ruby chuckled slightly before returning back to washing herself.

The closeness to Ruby had brought Weiss' memory back to yesterday afternoon with Blake, and how firm the Fanus' arse had been when they humped against each other. Weiss had naturally been thinking a lot about her time with the cat eared girl, and more importantly when they were going to be alone together again. The kisses they had shared felt more than just spontaneous, they had a real passion to them which Weiss simply couldn't ignore. The heiress had never kissed someone like that nor had she ever been so intimate with someone before, what she did with her teammate yesterday had been one small step away from blatant sex.

While Weiss had been reminiscing about her sexual encounters with the fanus her body had become warm and flustered from the excitement. The heiress' hands started to softly roam her body, feeling every curve and edge to her sexy figure. She started to knead her tits while imaging Blake's tongue was once again licking her nipples clean, Weiss' other hand travelled down between her legs to find her almost fully erect co...

"Weiss?" Ruby asked nervously, stopping Weiss before she started jerking herself off. "Do you mind washing my back quickly, sorry for asking it's just that I always miss a spot" Weiss turned around to look at her partner who was still facing the wall, her stiffening cock brushing against the shower door as she did so. Weiss once again took in the sight of her beautiful young partner, the heiress' horniness making the girl appear even more sexy than before.

"Sure, I can do that" Replied Weiss, secretly overjoyed that she had been given an excuse to feel up her partner. The heiress squirted some more gel onto her hand before reaching out to touch Ruby's back. The redhead girl was smooth and creamy to the touch as Weiss began to lather her partner, the heiress rubbed concentric circles on Ruby's taught shoulder muscles. Ruby moaned slightly from the massage like treatment Weiss was given her, she started to lean back into her partner's gentle hands.

Weiss gasped slightly as she felt something press softly against her fully formed erection, looking down the heiress' heart stopped as she saw that Ruby's arse cheek had made contact with Weiss' cock as she leaned back. Weiss froze on the spot, unable to think clearly or even move away from this situation.

"Oh is that the shampoo bottle I'm feeling, I need to borrow that quickly." Ruby stated, blissfully unaware of what she had really leaned into. Weiss was still in a state of semi shock and so therefore was unable to do anything as her partner reached behind herself, Ruby's hands soon found Weiss' shaft and grabbed it firmly. Weiss was now fully stunned, both by fear of having her secret found out and by having someone else's hand around her dick.

"Come on Weiss just hand it over, we haven't got much water left." Ruby giggled as she still thought she was holding a bottle of shampoo, she began to tug at the heiress' cock to try to 'free the bottle from Weiss' grip'. Weiss had to stifle a moan from the pleasure of the sudden attention on her cock, the heiress was now receiving a hand job from her ignorant teammate. Weiss closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything other than the young soft hand which was playing with her erect dick.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in confusion as she still couldn't 'free the bottle from Weiss' grip'. The younger girl's hands began to explore Weiss' cock out of curiosity for what it was, the heiress continued to suppress a moan from the increased pleasure she was receiving. Ruby's hand softly travelled up and down the length of Weiss' shaft, feeling every vein and bulge as she did so. Ruby then travelled further down to find Weiss' balls, cupping and playing with them in her hands. Lust was quickly taking over Weiss by this point and she was fighting the urge to push Ruby against the wall and pound her from behind.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked again, this time her voice full of nervousness. "This isn't a shampoo bottle... is it?" Weiss was once again unable to reply out of fear that it would come out as a moan, she instead merely stood there and tried to control her hormones. This composure was short lived however as Ruby's hand had made its way to the head of Weiss' cock, the younger girl's thumb gently brushed the tip of the heiress dick which sent new bolts of pleasure through her.

Weiss could now no longer control herself and she let out the loudest and most erotic moan she had ever made in her life, right next to her young partner's ear. Ruby's hand stopped feeling up Weiss' dick and she instead turned off the shower and slowly began to turn around to face her partner. Weiss was like a deer in headlights as she was too in shock to do anything, she watched her inevitable discovery slowly approach her.

As Ruby turned round and saw Weiss' long erect cock she gasped and blushed heavily, but she still kept her hand firmly grasped around the heiress' shaft. Ruby's eyes darted back and forth between Weiss eyes and cock in confusion, finally resting on the heiress' eyes with an inquisitive look.

"Surprise..." Weiss said while trying to form a small smile, unable to think of anything competent to say at a time like this. Ruby's eyes once again roamed the heiress' body before her eyes once again settled on the enormous cock in front of her, and her hand which was still on it.

"Why do you have a cock, why am I holding it and why does it... and you... look so excited about this whole situation?" Ruby asked desperately, clearly overwhelmed by this revelation.

"Well to answer the first question, I've always had this and always will." Weiss answered, standing up straighter and pushing her hips out to accentuate her cock. "To answer your second question, you initially thought that you were holding a shampoo bottle, but now you know your not but you're still holding it so now I have no idea." Weiss explained as she took a step closer to her partner, Ruby tried to move back but was met the shower wall. "And thirdly me and my cock are so excited because right now we're alone, in a tight space with a beautiful, young and sexy girl standing right in front of us with her hand around my shaft." Weiss explained slowly and sexually, pressing herself against Ruby as the younger girl was backed into a corner.

"Weiss I..." Ruby was cut off as Weiss' lips met hers aggressively and unexpectedly, Ruby's eyes were initially wide open from surprised but she soon closed them as she accepted the kiss. This was the younger girl's first ever kiss and so she was happy to go with it despite the circumstances. Ruby's hand was placed on Weiss' hip, the other began to make tiny movements on the heiress' shaft. Weiss pushed further against Ruby so that they were now nestled into each other, the tip of her penis was now firmly pressed onto her partner's stomach.

The two girls parted from each other for breath, both then looked down to admire the other. Ruby's body was still as sexy and petite as Weiss remembered from the clothes shop a couple of weeks ago, her wide silver eyes of want adding to the arousing cuteness of the girl. Weiss on the other hand was a purely erotic sight: wet and glistening from the shower, hot and flustered from the kiss, hard and horny from the unintentional hand job, Weiss would make anyone drool.

"What do you want me to do?" Ruby asked innocently as she traced Weiss' body with her finger, the younger girl obviously wasn't used to situations like this.

"Well since I cleaned and massaged your back, I think it's only fair that you clean and massage part of me back." Weiss stated mischievously, indicating to the stiff member between her legs. Ruby smile and nodded in understanding, she temporarily removed her hand to squirt some shower gel onto it before getting to work. She placed both hands on Weiss' shaft and using the gel as lube began to work her way up and down, Weiss' face collapsed into Ruby's shoulder as waves of pleasure began to wash over her.

As Ruby continued to pleasure Weiss, the heiress bucked her hips and moaned desperately into her partner's ear. The heiress' back arched sensually as Ruby began to increase the speed of her hands, the younger girl could feel herself becoming increasingly wet between her legs from the sight. Weiss began to move her whole body to the rhythm of Ruby's hand, rubbing off against the younger girl's stomach and nipples in the process which made the younger girl even more horny.

"Weiss... I think some parts of me need cleaning as well." Ruby stated, she guided Weiss' hands to her tits and pussy before going back to jerking the heiress off. Weiss hand never touched another girl's pussy before and found it pleasantly warm and wet to the touch, remembering what Blake did yesterday Weiss began to rub concentric circles on the young girl's clit. Ruby moaned softly as the speed of her stroking increased and she began to push down on Weiss' hand between her legs.

Both girls locked eyes suddenly and began to attack the other's lips in a needy and erotic kiss, both girls moaned deeply into the other as they increased their rapid hand movements. Weiss pushed Ruby against the wall as she slid her middle finger into the young girl's pussy, with how tight Ruby was even one finger was a struggle to fit in. Ruby bit down on Weiss' lips and her eyes rolled back as the heiress continued to pump her finger in and out of the virgin's pussy.

"Oh my God Weiss you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Ruby stated between moans as she began to jerk Weiss off even faster. "Every night I touch myself to the thought of you, wishing you would climb up to my bunk and punish me like the naughty girl I am!" Ruby screamed out as Weiss inserted another finger into the young girl. "I don't care that you have a cock, that you're my partner or that you're a few years older than me; I need you!" Ruby shrieked as she climaxed abruptly from Weiss' fingers, squirting her juices all over the heiress and the floor.

Weiss was getting close to climaxing herself, but she needed to fulfil her fantasy before she did so. "Ruby get on your knees and open your mouth" Weiss managed to order between her fits of moans. Ruby was nearly passed out from the intense orgasm she had just experienced but she complied anyway, soon Weiss was looking down at her cute partner with her mouth open and silver eyes staring back at her.

The heiress didn't waste a moment before sticking her long cock directly into the young girl's mouth, Ruby was shocked by this sudden aggression but started suckling on Weiss' member regardless. The heiress held tightly onto her partner's head as she skull fucked Ruby, pushing her cock deeply into her throat. The younger girl gagged slightly from this but powered on regardless, determined to make her partner happy.

Weiss climax approached fast and she screamed out as she shoved her cock further into the young girl's mouth. Cum exploded into Ruby's mouth in spurts, quickly drowning the girl with Weiss' seed. Ruby couldn't swallow it all fast enough and soon cum started to leak out of the girl's mouth and dribble down her chin. Weiss' orgasm ended to Ruby's relief and the heiress removed her cock slowly from her partner's mouth before collapsing and joining her on their knees.

Both girls were silent for a moment as they caught their breath, both were still riding the waves of their respective orgasms slightly. "Did you mean... all that you said during that?" Weiss asked between heavy breaths.

"Of course... I want to be yours no matter what." Ruby replied with a beaming smile on her cum covered lips. Weiss smiled back and nodded before pulling the younger girl into another kiss to get another taste of her own seed.

' _Just Yang to tell now I guess'_ Weiss thought internally as she licked Ruby's chin clean.

 **Is it just me or is Whiterose just the most adore pairing ever, if it's never made cannon in the show I think we should riot. This was suggested to me and I loved it so much that I had to write it, that's why the continuity is a bit shaky so sorry if people were reading this for it's robust story line then I'm sorry (;**

 **Thank you so much for the support I've been getting for this story, you're such a caring and open minded community and I love everyone of you.**

 **See you next time**

 **JV x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy x**

Weiss took a deep breath as she stood in the corridor outside her team's shared dorm, reciting what she was going to say over and over in her head. The heiress reached for the handle before pulling her hand back as nerves got the better of her again. _'This is just like that time Father made my fight his Knight Sentinel, nerves filled me up then as well'_ Weiss thought internally as she traced the scar over her eyes, she knew first hand the pain that nerves and hesitancy can bring.

Two of Weiss' teammates had already found out about her condition and been fine about it, but she had never actually physically told either of them like she was going to have to do now with Yang. The blonde would be fine with it and Weiss knew that deep down that everything would be fine, but that didn't do anything to calm the heiress down as she finally willed herself to open the door.

As she walked inside she found that Yang had just got out of the shower, making good use of the school's recently fixed water supply, and was now drying off her hair. The blonde bombshell sat there in just a small towel that was exposing large portions of her long legs and amble cleavage, the water dripping from her hair onto her shoulders amplifying how smooth and creamy her skin is.

All composure broke down in Weiss as she became instantly distracted by the picturesque sight before her, the lines that the heiress had been reciting faded rapidly from her mind. As Weiss stood there eyeing up her teammate, Yang turned off the hairdryer and faced the heiress.

"Didn't expect you to be back this early, you need something?" Yang asked in her usual cheery and carefree way, she whipped her now dry hair over her shoulder as she smiled sweetly at her teammate.

"Yes... I came here to... tell you something." Weiss said, feeling like there was something stuck in her throat.

"Did Blake bring you a dead animal as a gift again?" Yang asked, feigning seriousness. "I told her not to do that again, but apparently it's in her feline instinct."

"Firstly I'm pretty sure that's racist." Weiss replied, Yang shrugged in response knowing full well that the heiress didn't really care. "And secondly this is really personal and I would appreciate it if you took it seriously." Yang nodded in understanding as she put down the hairdryer and gave Weiss her full attention, the blonde could listen when it was necessary.

"I'm all ears Weissy, speak your heart out." Yang said, resting her hands on her chin as she stared directly at the heiress.

Weiss thanked Yang before taking a deep breath, she tried to remember what she had recited but the words were lost to her at this point. She had never had to explain her condition formally before, with her family knowing from birth and never being close enough to anyone that she felt comfortable enough talking about it. But Yang had to know the truth, her sister and partner knew already so it would come out eventually.

"My family invest a lot into science, more specifically medical... advancements." Weiss began, feeling that she might as well explain from the beginning. "When Father took over the company he developed a personal interest in some of the more... experimental sides of these advancements." The heiress continued, fidgeting uncharacteristically from the conversation. "When he found out that Mother was pregnant to a girl, again, he decided to try one of these experiments on Mother to try and give him the son he craved." Weiss could no longer hold Yang's eyes and instead found solace in staring at the ground. "It was the first time this had been tried so the... experiment... only half worked, resulting in the girl retaining complete femininity except for the fact she had male genitals." Weiss tried to keep the explanation as formal as possible so nothing could be misinterpreted.

"That baby girl was me... I have a penis." Weiss blurted out the last part, feeling the weight of this leave her as she finally admire the truth. There was silence for a moment as the heiress refused to lift her head to gauge the Yang's reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I know I'm bad teammate for..." Weiss began to apologise before Yang cut her off.

"That's utterly Ri-dick-ulous" Yang exclaimed, before chuckling slightly at the stunned heiress. "Sorry you have no idea how long I've waited to say that, its literally been killing me."

Weiss didn't know what to say as she looked up at the Blonde in disbelief for what she was hearing. "You knew about this?" Weiss accused, feeling feint from the sudden rush of emotions.

"Yeah it must of been about a month ago now, came back from the gym late while the rest of you were asleep, you were moving around and making a lot of noise in your sleep so I went to see if you were alright, as I did you turned over and I saw you were rocking a massive hard on under your pyjamas." Yang explained nonchalantly as she twisted a stray bit of blonde hair through her fingers, smiling softly at the blushing heiress.

"And... you're okay with it?" Weiss asked timidly despite Yang's nonchalant attitude so far.

"Well it has been playing on my a little bit actually..." Yang replied slowly, standing up for the first time and showing off her long exposed legs to Weiss. "When I'm lying in bed, I often end up thinking about your cock a lot." Yang continued, walking up slowly to the heiress. "Every time I think about it I get these urges and wants, my body gets hot and needy for some reason." The blonde was playing coy as she sensually dragged out her words. "Sometimes I think it was a dream, it can't of been as big as I remember surely, if only there were some way I could find out." Yang put a finger to her cheek and made a thoughtful face, the heiress gulped at what was about to come.

"Oh I know!" Yang said suddenly like an excited schoolgirl, without hesitating she undid the knot in her towel and let if fall to the ground leaving the blonde nude.

Weiss had brought herself to orgasm countless times with the image of Yang naked in her mind, but whatever mental image she had created could not hold a candle to the real thing. While Blake and Ruby were beautiful in their own way, they were leagues behind Yang in terms of pure sexiness. Every curve and angle of the blonde's robust yet soft body was delicious in its perfection, collectively they created a masterpiece that Weiss couldn't put into words. Yang's large but natural tits along with her long and toned legs accentuate the fact that she was rapidly becoming a woman, but her smirk and sparkling lilac eyes gave away her playful side. The heiress knew instantly that she was going to be a slave to whatever the blonde said, Weiss might of been a princess but Yang was a goddess in her element right now.

Weiss' arousal had skyrocketed during her long observation of her nude teammate before her, the heiress' cock was growing as fast as it could and was in the process of breaking free from her panties. Yang's lilac eyes honed in on the bulge which was forming under Weiss' skirt, her smile became less playful and more seductive and lustful as she began to walk over to her seated teammate.

"It seems that you're friend is just dying to meet me, let me help with that." Yang said as she straddled Weiss' legs at the knees, causing the heiress' breath to hitch at the sudden closeness. "Shh, just lie back, relax, and let Dr Yang examine this enlarged member of yours." Yang continued in a mock professional voice, the blonde reached out and started to slowly unbutton Weiss' dress. "Now for this particular examination I'm going to have to remove your clothes for ease of access." Yang removed Weiss' dress as the heiress just sat there in stunned silence, the blonde then looked down at Weiss' now exposed penis. "Wow, it seems the enlargement is definitely... substantial, a case like this requires... special treatment."

Yang slithered down so she was on her knees in front of the now nude heiress, Yang couldn't keep her eyes off Weiss thick cock and licked her lips before bringing her hands to it. Weiss closed her eyes so she could focus on the sensual feeling of the blonde's strong hands around her shaft, her touch being even more powerful than she remembered from that night in the survival bag.

Yang pinched Weiss' cock with her thumb and index finger to pinch it as she travelled down the length of the shaft, feeling every bump and vein as she did so. "It's even bigger than I imagined!" Yang exclaimed as she explored her teammates dick further. "You're one lucky girl Weissy."

"I'm not the one that gets to suck on it or fuck it though." Weiss replied, moaning out the words in frustration from how slowly the blonde was teasing her. Yang giggled in agreement and easily complied with Weiss' implied demands.

Yang took her tongue out and proceeded to slowly lick Weiss' cock from base to head, enticing out a drawn out and erotic moan from the heiress. While she was at the head the blonde planted a long and wet kiss around the top of Weiss' cock, the heiress couldn't take the teasing any longer.

"Just fucking blow me already!" Weiss almost screamed out in sexual desperation, causing a lusty smile to form on the blonde's lips.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Yang replied with a smirk as she opened her mouth to swallow her teammates cock. Despite the heiress' size Yang swallowed the entire length first time, Weiss let out a rumbling moan as she grabbed Yang's blonde hair and started to...

Suddenly the door violently swung open to the RWBY dorm room, causing Weiss to be snapped out from her sexual frenzy. Both the moaning heiress and the blonde with Weiss cock far down her mouth slowly turned to look at who had just barged in on them.

Weiss became more relaxed when she saw a stunned Ruby and a chuckling Blake standing behind her, but the heiress was still terrified of the prospect that her teammates had just walked in on a sensual moment between their two friends.

"So... I'm guessing you told Yang about your condition then." Blake managed to say between fits of suppressed giggles.

Weiss nodded while blushing furiously, Yang slowly removed her mouth from the heiress' cock with a wet plop before facing the two intruders.

"Wait... you knew about this as well?" Yang asked accusingly, Blake and Ruby nodded timidly in response. "Well then get your clothes on and join in already, I've barely started so I could use the back up." Yang continued cheerfully, swinging Weiss' cock around slowly in her hands as she did so.

Blake and Ruby nodded again in clear excitement before wasting no time in stripping off to the same standards as the other two girls. Weiss turned back to Yang is shock disbelief, the blonde was still gently playing with her shaft to keep her arousal high.

"Am I dreaming right now?" Weiss asked breathlessly, still not quite believing that she's going to fuck all three of her teammates at once.

"Does it really matter Weissy, just relax and let us take care of you." Yang replied with a cute smile, she stood up to give the heiress a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking over to join the now nude Blake and Ruby.

Weiss took in the spectacular view in front of her, the three most beautiful girls on the planet were standing naked and ready to fuck her. Weiss knew that she would need no other image to masturbate to for the rest of her life, and that all other people would seem vastly inferior compared to her three friends in front of her.

"So Weissy, what would you like us girls to do first?" Yang asked with a sensual tone, Blake and Ruby stood ready on either side of her awaiting the heiress' command.

Weiss finally found her voice and snapped into her dominant personality, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Ruby, I want you to come over to my bed and pleasure me softly with your hands." Weiss commanded with an authoritative voice, Ruby excitedly jumped onto Weiss' bed with the heiress' following her. "Yang and Blake I want you to put on a show for us, nothing too much yet just enough to get me into the mood." Blake and Yang turned to look at each other, blushing as they did so, the partners had never gotten sexual with each other before.

Yang reached out to hold Blake gently by the hips, the fanus returned the favour and looked deeply into her partner's eyes. As Yang and Blake's lips met for the first time Ruby reached out to grasp Weiss' cock, the two girls on the bed focused entirely on the display on front of them. Yang and Blake moved closer to each other as their kiss became more passionate, Weiss let out a soft moan at the sight and the fact that Ruby's soft hands had begun to move up and down her shaft. Ruby's other hand slowly travelled between her legs where she found herself incredibly wet from the combination of her partner's cock between her hands, as well as the sight of her nude sister passionately kissing her friend in front of her.

Blake and Yang's lips soon parted for air, but the fanus wasted no time in bringing her tongue to her partner's now rock hard nipples. Yang moaned softly from the attention on her breasts, soon followed by Ruby and Weiss' moans as a response. Ruby was now pumping two fingers into her tight pussy as she continued to stroke Weiss' cock, both girls looked over at each other and moaned before attacking each other's lips. Weiss pushed down Ruby on the bed as they kissed, both girls began to grind against each other in search of pleasure.

Yang picked up Blake who's lips were still wrapped around the blonde's nipple, Yang carried the fanus over to her bed and put her down before climbing in after her. Yang looked over to the other bed and saw her younger sister moan erotically as Weiss began to rub her moist pussy, Yang became immeasurably aroused by the lewd sight. Yang grabbed Blake's legs and opened them wide before the blonde slid her own legs in between so they were scissoring each other, the two girl's pussies slotted together perfectly as they began grinding. The dorm room filled with moans as each girl was now being pleasured from the body of their partner.

Ruby flipped Weiss over so the younger girl was now on top, she grinded her soaked pussy up and down the length of the heiress' shaft. Both girls moaned in sync and reached out to grasp the other's breasts as they continued to buck their hips in rhythm. On the other side of the room Blake and Yang increased the pace of their pussies rubbing against each other, both were intimately watching Weiss and Ruby grind against each other as they moaned periodically. Every one of the girls was getting close to climaxing, but Weiss didn't want the fun to end just yet.

"We're changing positions." Weiss ordered as she got up from underneath Ruby, Yang and Blake reluctantly parted from each other and stood up as well. "Yang if it's okay with you, I want to lose my virginity to Ruby right now." Weiss continued as she looked over at the blonde, Yang readily nodded as her lust had far outstripped her sisterly instincts. "Okay Yang and I are going to lie down on the floor next to each other but tops to tails, Ruby you're going to get on top of my dick and Blake you're going to get on top of Yang's mouth." The three other horny girls quickly got into position to please the heiress.

Ruby was now on top of Weiss and straddling her groin, ready to slide onto her erect cock at a moments notice. Yang lay next to Weiss in a way that the heiress could easily turn to eat out the blonde's pussy, Blake was ready to sit on Yang's face but was also right next to Ruby so the two girls could make out. When everyone was in position they all stopped to watch Weiss and Ruby lose their virginity.

Both girls were well lubricated from their previous encounter with each other, so the younger girl wasted no time with lowering herself slowly onto Weiss. Both girls gasped as Ruby's lower lips and the head of Weiss' cock touched, the former already starting to wrap the latter in a tight grip. Ruby continued to lower herself down onto her partner's thick member, her face contoured in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Weiss began to feel her shaft becoming tightly enveloped by the warm and wet insides of her partner, she moaned deeply and sensually as her eyes began to close from pure pleasure. Ruby suddenly slipped down the last couple of inches without warning, causing the younger girl to yelp and the heiress to arch her back in pleasure. Weiss was now fully inside Ruby and wasted no time in slowly bucking her hips to sensually fuck her partner.

Blake became incredibly lustful from this sight and so quickly planted her pussy on Yang's lips, the blonde began to lick feverishly in response. Weiss was almost completely taken over by the pleasure of being inside Ruby, but the heiress was conscious enough to turn her head and begin to lick Yang's clit with her tongue. Ruby and Blake steadied each other as they began to moan deeply from their respective partners, they soon kissed deeply as they explored each other's mouth as their pussies continued to be played with.

Team RWBY had become a conveyer belt of pleasure, the dorm room was filled with muffled moans as each pussy, cock and mouth was put to work in one way or another. Weiss began to fuck Ruby at an increased pace, barely coming short of the Young girl's cervix. Weiss stuck her tongue deep into Yang's pussy and hit her g-spot, the blonde's moaned desperately in response which sent quivers through Blake who's own pussy was still around Yang's mouth. Blake's lust went into overdrive from this knew pleasure, she bit down on Ruby's soft lips and the two girls made out. Ruby, Blake and Yang felt their climax coming and they parted from each other and let out screaming moans simultaneously, their juices leaking all over each other.

Weiss, seeing her three teammates all just orgasm, was very close to climaxing herself. The heiress didn't want to finish inside Ruby out of fear of impregnating her, Weiss had a better idea instead.

"Everyone lie down next to... each other on the floor." Weiss' order was interspersed with moans as she continued to fuck Ruby until she could feel herself about to climax. Ruby then reluctantly removed herself from around Weiss' cock with a wet plop, she then lay down next to Yang and Blake on the floor.

Weiss stood up and directed her cock at the three girls in front of her, the heiress let out a shrieking moan as she finally climaxed. Spurt after spurt of stringy jizz launched out of Weiss dick and fell onto the three girls on the floor. Ruby, Yang and Blake clambered over each other in an attempt to catch as much of the cum as possible, causing a hot and sticky mess of body and fluids on the floor.

Once Weiss' final spurt of cum had left her she collapsed into her teammates bodies from a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure. All four girls just lay there in each other's arms for a bit as they let the feeling of what they had just done wash over them, and to let their breathing return to normal.

"I think we need a team shower right now..." Ruby said softly as she cuddled Weiss, the rest of the team chuckled in agreement before reluctantly getting up from their place on the floor.

Weiss stayed on the floor a second longer as she watched her beautiful teammate, she had never been this happy and content before. She was so lucky to find people that loved her despite knowing her secrets and flaws, the heiress soon got up with a groan to follow her teammates to the shower.

 **Firstly I'm very, very sorry this took so long, life came out of nowhere and made me actually have to get up and do stuff :(**

 **This is where I was initially going to stop this story, but instead consider this the end of part 1, I'll be taking a bit of a break from this story to work on some other stuff but I promise it will be back at some point.**

 **Thanks again for the support I've been getting and I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far ;)**

 **Until next time**

 **JV x**


End file.
